Interesting,
by Emotis
Summary: He wanted to back away, but his form wouldn’t allow it. His body leaking an insatiable amount of blood, and the ground was drinking it, unquenchable. Slash. Character Pain.


Title: Interesting,  
Fandom: Twilight  
Warning(s): Slight Slash, Character's Attacking Each Other  
Disclamer: Twilight, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Bella Swan, & Sam Uley (c) Stephenie Meyer  
Notes: I really didn't like Sam for a while there during New Moon, then I started to...but as soon as it had happened the vampires came back and I didn't like him anymore. I really like writing Edward in pain, I know that sounds bad...and you're probably right, it is pretty bad. I hope you like this story. Love.

Interesting,

Edward closed his eyes, his brain working on overdrive. His topaz eyes opened and started shifting as the wolf walked closer to his mangled form. He wanted to back away, but his form wouldn't allow it. His body leaking an insatiable amount of blood, and the ground was drinking it, unquenchable.

Sam stalked up to him, his walk was cocky. He knew he had the upper hand on the vampire; knew he could just touch him and he might, and probably would, fall apart. Sam smiled and transformed, Edward purposely blinked for a long time and when he opened his eyes Sam's clothing was shredded and destroyed all over the ground. The wolf form making the vampire flinch with the pain that had been inflicted, and the thought of what was to be inflicted.

Sam growled, his teeth showing and his whole body vibrating. Edward could feel the heat of Sam's breath on his neck as he tried to shy away from him. The wolf's paw started to raise, his claws extending out toward Edward's mangled form.

Edward had spent all night trying to evade the werewolves in La Push, to no avail. Of all the werewolves he had met from La Push, the only one he hadn't seen was Jacob. He had been busy trying not to die to think about why, but now he felt thoughts of Jacob and Bella fill his head. Bella's blood still held a sing-song tone even after the three days, and she kissed him when she stood up, as though the pain hadn't happened. Jacob had attacked him the morning after it had started.  
_"You've broken the treaty, nothing can stop us from attacking you,"_ Edward had nodded and when Jacob's claws bit into his shoulder he didn't even wince, but Jacob stopped after that, doing nothing else to harm the vampire.

Edward had showed him, he showed him the truth about Bella's blood. How he could barely control himself around her, but when he'd tasted her blood the night before, he had no taste for it. Her blood still sang for him, but the taste for it, he'd lost.

Sam's growl lessened and Edward reached, with as much energy as he could, into the approaching mind. _Jacob, _he thought, smiling. He coughed up some blood, his lips becoming wet with the crimson, almost black, liquid. His expression grew bitter and Sam backed down from his form. Jacob approached Sam, his wolf form shinning in the moon light splendidly. Edward would have applauded, if he hadn't been dying. Sam growled at Jacob, but Jacob just controlled his emotions and turned back into his human form. Sam changed back too, but his emotions where still raging inside, Edward could hear them.

"What the Hell are you doing Jacob? He broke the treaty," Sam yelled thrusting his arm toward Edward's form. Jacob shrugged and looked at Edward. The vampire holding his mangled arm, with blood shinning upon his lips and on the ground, mass amounts of it, his clothing almost completely destroyed. The young wolf wasn't sure himself what had caused him to feel the need to protect the vampire; even after all he had done to him, to his life; even after he'd flipped his life so completely around. He somehow knew that, while he'd done it, he never meant for it to end like this. So he just trusted the feeling in his gut and went with it.

"He is protected. By _me_," Sam stood gapping at the other boy, his mouth falling open slightly. Jacob walked over to Edward and picked him up, the boy's body weighing, it seemed like, less than sun light. The vampire had no more energy and fell limp in Jacob's arms. Sam just stood there, watching his kin walk away with the vampire he was supposed to kill.

The treaty lay broken on the floor, Jacob was helping Edward, Bella was now a vampire, and Sam's entire world had been turned upside down, again, like it hadn't before since he became a werewolf. This was going to be an interesting year for everyone, the werewolves in La Push, and the vampires in Forks. _Yeah interesting,_


End file.
